


KINGSMAN and the Russian Mayhem

by sagefy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagefy/pseuds/sagefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Eggsy Unwin became a  truly-realized gentleman and a fully-pledged Kingsman agent, codename: Galahad. A year since the infamous V-day. Harry Hart is alive and became the new Arthur as he revolutionized the Kingsman Agency from top to bottom. The world is slowly recovering after V-day, some of the Russian KGB revolted from their agency and formed their own spy ring under the leadership of Tatyana Ivanovski. She and her comrades rediscovered a group of geneticists who were developing a serum to enhance and change the genetic patterns of human DNA. She plans to dominate the world in creating her very own army of super, mutated soldiers, out of vengeance. Kingsman has to interfere in order to save the world from her iron fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. Please be gentle with me. I chose Kingsman: the Secret Service because it is a bloody epic film and I can't wait for its sequel to come out. I'm inspired to write this fan fiction out of the fandoms and other Kingsman-inspired fan fictions. Grammar, spelling checks and other criticism from you, readers, are most certainly welcome at the comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since the infamous V-day and a year as Agent Galahad, Eggsy returned home from his latest accomplished mission.

“Excuse me, sir; we’ve arrived back in London”, muttered the pilot to Eggsy who was sleeping soundly in his make-shift bed inside the Kingsman plane. The pilot tapped him on the shoulders to wake him up but to no avail. “I’m sorry to wake you but we’ve returned home, sir!” said the pilot loudly and repeatedly. Eggsy grunted and shifted side to side before he started moving about in his bed and sat up groggily while yawning and rubbing his eyes. “What izz it, Thomas?” asked Eggsy tiredly while his face grimaced from the aches and bruises in his body as he stretched out. “Agent Galahad, we arrived back in London and landed a few moments ago” said the ginger-haired pilot in a serious tone. Eggsy’s eyes opened with a shock and checked his Kingsman-issued watch. “Shit, I must have dozed off from the whole trip” he said tiredly and yawned again. 

Eggsy stood up and noticed that he was still wearing his bespoke, pinstripe suit. After completing his last mission, he didn’t bother to change because he was fucking exhausted and drained from the skirmish. It was a bit tattered and dusty with loose buttons and blood stains. Fuck, I need to get this suit fix before Harry sees this mess, he thought as he dusted off the dirt from his suit. “Sir, may I suggest that you change clothes before we disembark the plane?” suggested the pilot in his posh accent. “Will do! I’m tired of Harry’s comments about gentlemen’s suit should be Spink-and-Span at all times that sort of thing”, he grunted annoyingly as he walked down the aisle at the back of the plane to change in a more comfortable clothing. “Sir, I will check if the taxi is ready down at the tarmac” said the pilot. “Cheers, Thomas!” Eggsy replied. 

Thank God that Kingsman granted him permission to wear casual ones every after missions and off-duty hours with certain conditions, of course. He started to undress and his face cringed as his body ached. He picked a red polo shirt and a black jacket from the rack. He donned the most comfortable jeans he could find. He pulled off his Oxfords gently and put it aside in a corner and traded it with a pair of white Chucks. He looked in the mirror and gussied himself up. He stared at his reflection and to his surprised, he barely recognize himself. It’s been ages since he looked upon in a mirror. I have changed, he concluded. It’s been a year, he thought, a year being a spy and a year since the infamous V-Day. He was no longer Eggsy from the streets but Mr. Gary “Eggsy” Unwin: a truly-realized gentleman and a fully-pledged Kingsman agent, codename: Galahad.

The change is necessary, he thought. “For mum and Daisy”, he mumbled quietly. He missed them terribly. Ever since he became a spy, the fear of losing them weighs heavily every time he tackled dangerous missions. It’s been weeks since he last saw them before he left for the Middle East. His mum and baby sister are the only family he got left with the exceptions of the Kingsman, of course. Family always trumps over spies, he thought jokingly. It will certainly destroy him if he were to lose the ones that are precious to him. He pondered on this longingly at the mirror, his sacrifice, in order to save the world.  
He was interrupted when the pilot asked him, “Excuse me, are you ready, sir?” He nodded, pocketed his Op-glasses, grabbed his pack from side table and forwarded down the aisle. “The taxi’s ready for you down at the tarmac, sir” said the pilot showing him the way down. Eggsy gave him a small smile and offered his hand. “Much appreciated, Thomas, ‘till next time, I guess” he said. The pilot took it and they shook hands firmly. “The pleasure’s all mine, Agent Galahad” said the pilot proudly. He disembarked from the plane and crossed the tarmac to the Kingsman taxi.

He was greeted by a rugged, buffed bloke named Daniel, a Kingsman chauffeur, but Eggsy often calls him Danny instead. Eggsy befriended him so that he could get free rides if the need arises besides he was a cheery and one-of-a-kind chap anyway. “I’m glad yer back and still in one piece, lad” said Danny in his Irish accent. “How’s Syria in the summer?” he added while taking his pack and opening the door to Eggsy. “Glad to be back too, Danny but the weather there did not appreciate me very much, it was fuckin’ hot” he jested as he slid inside the taxi cab. “I’ll trade this bloody, icy weather for yer hot mess any day” Danny grunted as he started off the ignition and play some tunes on the radio. “Ha, you wouldn’t trade it for the world if you have an army of insurgents chasing you at the back with guns blarin’” Eggsy scoffed menacingly. Danny sighed at the idea and replied, “Touché, lad” as he drove off exiting the airport and continued their friendly banter.

“Take me home, Danny, I’m fuckin’ exhausted” Eggsy complained and took a swig of brandy from taxi’s collection of liquors. When all of the sudden, the screen before him started blinking green with the Kingsman logo on it and ringing constantly. “It’s Merlin, lad” Danny said seriously. “What does he bloody want now?” Eggsy groaned under his breath. He took a last gulp of his brandy and sighed, “Put him through then”. The screen blinked one final time before Merlin’s serious face materialized from it. “Good Morning, Agent Galahad” said Merlin in his Scottish accent. Eggsy shifted formally in his seat and replied, “Mornin’ too, Merlin”.  
“I believe congratulations are in order for dissipating those smugglers and human traffickers near the North Syrian border” said Merlin giving him a quick smile. Eggsy gave off a nasty grin and jested, “No problem, guv, they were askin’ for it anyway”. 

“The Syrian authorities quickly took over as soon as you left the scene, brought the victims to the designated refugee camps and apprehended those involved in the crime, those who are alive, that is” reported Merlin as he popped pictures of the aftermath. “They also found the burnt body of your “dear friend”, the notorious smuggler, Al Shahid, bits and pieces of him really” he added as Eggsy snorted menacingly. 

“You could just at least knock him out so that we could extract information of who’s his boss or who’s in charge of commandeering their operation” grunted Merlin as Eggsy’s eyes rolled. “Let me remind you, Merlin, he’s got two bloody grenades in his hands and started rampagin’. I have to put him down before he kills any of us and he’s a fuckin’ mental, you know” Eggsy replied strongly. 

Merlin sighed, “What done is done, I suppose” as he conceded to end the argument. “Merlin, I don’t fuckin’ regret puttin’ bullets in their bodies, those wankers. Those broken families and poor children sellin’ them off to the highest bidders and experiment on them. That ain’t right, what will they achieve after they’re done with them? Those aren’t men, they are bloody monsters!” Eggsy chided. 

“I understand your predicament, Eggsy, that is why we exist, to stop those men in committing those heinous crimes, and that is why we are here to find out what their goal is and who they are working for” explained Merlin. Eggsy slumped back in his seat and crossed his arms. “We better do what you bloody said, Merlin, I just can’t stand watchin’ them do this and I don’t want that to happen to my family either” he said as Merlin stared at him with concern. 

Then there was silence, only of mere 10 seconds before Merlin broke it. “Look at you and your bloody principles, your father would be even more proud”, he jest. Eggsy stared at him seriously before he gave a chuckle. “Stop patronizing me, Merlin, I know that he’s bloody proud of me, wherever he might be” he replied as Merlin gave him off a long grin. Merlin is such a parsimonious bloke in giving smiles and laughs but that’s his way of showing humor and appreciation even how small it is.

“Before I sign off, Arthur wants to see you, now, before you went home, no objections” Merlin demanded in his normal serious tone. Eggsy’s eyes widened with disbelief. “What?! Right now?!” he asked loudly as Merlin just nodded to his questions and glared at him. “Could I at least have a decent shower and a proper English breakfast before seeing him?” he pleaded tiredly. 

“I said no bloody objections and he has something important to discuss with you personally” said Merlin as Eggsy finally conceded and sighed. Merlin signed off and the screen went blank. Dammit, Eggsy thought as he clamped his face with his hands. “To the shop please, Danny”, he sighed. Danny nodded without questions as he drove off to the direction of Saville Row. 

“You know, lad, we could stop over at the drive-thru at McDonalds, it’s just around the block, if yer bloody hungry” suggested Danny as he looked over at Eggsy at the rearview mirror with concern. “You’re the guvnor, Danny!” exclaimed Eggsy as his face lightened up by the idea. “Besides, I’m not the one payin’” Danny jested as he swerved around the block and headed to his destination and he chuckled with delight.

 

\---END OF CHAPTER ONE---


	2. The New Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy entered the Kingsman tailor shop and briefed by the new Arthur, Harry Hart, about the recent developments regarding his recent completed mission. Harry also showed Eggsy how he revolutionized the whole Kingsman Agency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, please enjoy, and comments are welcome!

The taxi cab arrived at the boulevard of Saville Row and parked right outside the Kingsman tailor shop. Eggsy peered through the window with confusion as he noticed the streets were packed with tourists and shoppers. “It’s the summer, lad, Saville Row’s always packed with bloody Yanks and window shoppers” explained Danny while finishing off his burger meal with gusto. “See ya later then, bruv” said Eggsy and Danny just nodded in approval. Eggsy stepped outside of the taxi, grabbed his pack and waved back to Danny. “Don’t ya worry, lad, I’ll be here when you come back and don’t miss me too much” jested Danny. Eggsy just sniggered back at him, closed the taxi’s door and walked towards the golden, glass entrance of the shop with the Kingsman name and symbol emblazoned on it.

As Eggsy entered the tailor shop, the doorbell rang signaling a customer has arrived. Eggsy’s eyes immediately savored the familiar façade of the shop with mannequins adorned with posh suits of different designs and sizes, racks and stacks of high class fabrics lined the wall of the shop, and a distinguishing scent of mint and high fashion filled the room. He was greeted by a stern-looking old man behind the counter, who was maybe in his early 60’s. He doesn’t give his full name entirely for personal and security reasons but everybody calls him, Mr. Porter. A kind and thoughtful gentleman, who manages the shop with strict perfection, always values the opinion of his customers and especially with bespoke suits. Despite his positive nature, Eggsy would not rather cross him especially dealings with suits. Together with his assistant, Albert, they made the best bespoke, bullet-proof suits in all of London. “Good Morning, Mr. Unwin” said Mr. Porter in his posh accent. Albert was busy restacking the Italian fabrics from the rack when he noticed Eggsy entered the room and said, “Hello again, Eggsy”. Eggsy gave off a smile to the both of them and greeted, “Mornin’ to you too, Mr. Porter and Albert”. Mr. Porter nodded back, pointing at the staircase behind him and said, “Arthur is at the dining room and waiting for you, Mr. Unwin”.

“Yeah, before that, I have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Porter” said Eggsy as he pulled off his tattered suit from his pack. Mr. Porter’s eyes widened with disbelief. “For Heaven’s sake, what have you done to this good suit?” asked Mr. Porter as he took the suit quickly from Eggsy’s hands and started to assess the extent of damage. “Sorry, there were explosions, the killings and some other stuff, I promise I will take good care of it, next time” pleaded Eggsy to the old man with his puppy dog eyes. Mr. Porters’ eyes rolled at him sarcastically and sighed. “This has become a habit of yours, I presume, Mr. Unwin and I will finish patching this up by time you’re ready for your next mission” grunted Mr. Porter annoyingly at Eggsy as he conceded. “Yes, thank you, Mr. Porter”, Eggsy replied guiltily. The old man mumbled to himself infuriatingly as he examined the tattered suit. It’s better to leave Mr. Porter to his business to avoid additional fury to the old man, Eggsy thought as he darted towards the staircase. 

Eggsy reached the second floor of the shop and faced to a large oaken two-way door to the dining room where Arthur is currently waiting for him. The dining room is used as a place of gathering of the Kingsman agents where they meet in session with any business related to the agency may it be missions, spy-issues, etcetera. Once a member of the Table, any agent can vote, voice out, suggest, participate, reform, request, express or in any manner of speaking, in order for the betterment of the Kingsman agency with exceptions of Merlin and other department heads. Being a Kingsman agent has its perks too despite the thoughts of death and danger loom over every mission that Eggsy has faced and will face in the near future.

Eggsy knocked on the door and a familiar voice replied, “Come in.” Eggsy entered the room and greeted by his old mentor, Harry Hart, now his boss and leader, the new Arthur. Harry was standing beside the fireplace, wearing a dark navy blue, pinstripe suit, and walked towards Eggsy. “Good Morning, Galahad” said Harry cheerfully as he hugged Eggsy like a son as he quickly pulled him away from his grip. “Mornin’ too Harr.., I mean, Arthur” Eggsy chuckled at thought of calling him otherwise. Harry pointed him to a chair and they both sat down. They started their friendly conversation, catching up with each other. 

Harry Hart was like father to Eggsy rather than a teacher or mentor. He remembered hours before V-day, the time he almost lose his mentor to a head shot fired by Richmond Valentine. Eggsy thought he was dead and vowed to avenge Harry by killing the responsible ones and succeeded. With those actions, he saved the world, earned him a place at the Table and inducted as a Kingsman agent. Harry Hart survived the deadly shot and extricated by the Kingsman medical team. Thankfully, the bullet didn’t get through his skull but he lost a lot of blood from the wound. He was comatose for as nearly as 3 months before he finally woke up. The ordeal has left Harry broken and scarred literally right beside his left eye, his memento of the dark incident. It affected Eggsy as well; the thought of losing Harry was overbearing for him. He lost his father once and he could not cope with losing another. Through a series of therapy and counseling, Harry recovered but could no longer go on-the-field missions. This left Harry a little depressed but later accepted the fact. Its better this way, Eggsy thought giving him an ease feeling. Despite all the events, the Kingsman Table needed a new Arthur. By the time the Table reached a consensus, the majority of agents voted Harry Hart to replace the deceased Chester King because he was the one of the most experience and most senior among the Kingsman agents. Gladly, he accepted the appointment and vowed to revolutionize the agency bringing it forward to the 21st Century. 

“Sorry to digress, Eggsy but on to business, shall we?” said Harry in a serious tone ending their delightful chat. Eggsy groaned annoyingly at him, “Harry, I just got here, I just finished a recent mission and you want me to do another?” Harry ignored his protest and handed him a dark green-colored dossier. “It’s rather important, Eggsy, it will only take a few moment of your time before we let you off on your break” said Harry. Eggsy stared at him and his eyes fell on Harry’s distorted scar on his left eye, a pitiful concern devoured Eggsy in his gut. He conceded and sighed, “Fine, alright”. Harry just smiled back at him and replied. “Good, it’s just an update about a recent development in relation to your recently completed mission in Syria”. He pulled a large touch-screen tablet under the table and entered a series of codes on the screen. The whole room became dimmed and large hologram with Kingsman logo appeared at the center of the table. Eggsy’s eyes widened with amazement and exclaimed, “Whoa, you’re not fuckin’ kidding when you said you’re gonna revolutionize the whole agency.” 

“I was dead serious when I said it besides the old Arthur was dragging us down back to the Stone Age, we need the latest technological advancement to update ourselves and be at par with the 21st century spy world” explained Harry as he was busy tapping and inputting codes to the tablet. “This was Merlin’s doing anyway, he has just installed this a few days ago, I’m just loosening his leash and giving him room to fly, and I’m having fun with this actually” he added as the hologram finally changed. 

The image of Al Shahid materialized from the hologram. “Your dear friend, Al Shahid, deceased, headed the human trafficking operations at Syria but our sources found out that there are others as well dealing with the same operations in different locations throughout the world under one organization which the name still eludes us.” Harry explained showing the holographic image of the four other locations in the world map. “I’ve sent one agent to each location a several days ago just before you’ve succeeded your mission. Bors to Pakistan, Lamorak to Thailand, Gawain to Belarus and Tristan to Uzbekistan.” The image flickered and now showed the images of the agents being distributed to the distinct locations. “Fortunately, Bors, Lamorak, and Gawain have successfully foiled their plans and brought the victims back to the proper authorities and attain us valuable information, which are just puzzles or clues, really. Tristan, however, decided to tail the group so that we could track down their base of operations. Tristan is now en route to Astana, capital of Kazakhstan, where the victims and their captors are headed. The mission is still in progress as we speak and Tristan haven’t sign in yet to report and currently off the radar to avoid detection. I trust Tristan to lead us to the vicious head of their serpentine organization.” Harry added showing the last video feed of Agent Tristan trailing the human traffickers.

Eggsy nodded to Harry, glanced down at the dossier and started perusing the contents, the data gathered by his fellow colleagues. Perplexity is the word that would best describe their current situation. Harry continued tapping on his tablet and searching for supporting details. Eggsy cleared his throat as he put down the dossier. “Is there by any chance that the others find out what their motives are?” asked Eggsy inquisitively. Harry took a sip of his tea before answering Eggsy’s query as put down the tablet. “That important part is still a mystery to us, I’m afraid. I’ve Merlin and his researchers looked on to it for days now. If Agent Tristan will not report his findings, by then, we could lose our only lead and opportunity to catch these men.” Harry explained bluntly.

Eggsy slumped back in his seat and sighed, “All we do now is fucking wait then.” Harry nodded in approval and drank up his last drop of tea. “Lamorak and Bors are on their way back to London as we speak but I let Gawain trail Tristan’s footsteps, in case, he ever needed back-up. I won’t let an agent doing this blindly without enough information.” Harry said as he stood up and tapped a button on the tablet. The hologram flickered and disappeared as the whole room lit up once again. 

Eggsy sat at his chair quietly with perplexed look on his face. Harry noticed this and asked, ‘’You’re wondering, why that I gave you the report instead of Merlin, isn’t it?” Eggsy shook his head. “No, is not that, this puzzled mission is still a bother to me. I think this is much more than mere human trafficking and smuggling, I reckoned” said Eggsy. Harry pocketed his hands and replied, “Well, we’ll just have to wait and see but time is never been our friend.” Eggsy sighed and conceded to the fact that over-thinking it would not be helpful to the case as he stood up from his chair.

“Speaking of Merlin, yeah, why does he not report it himself?” asked Eggsy. Harry grinned at him and replied, “Well, Merlin is rather busy with his new lover.” Eggsy’s eyes widened with disbelief and confusion. Merlin in a relationship?! That would be the one for the history books, he could not imagine that the serious Merlin in a relationship, may it be platonic or romantic, he thought. Harry laughed at him and said, “I see the look on your face but I’m afraid, it’s entirely not what you think.” Eggsy was more confused than ever. Harry walked towards the two-way door and turned to Eggsy. “Come along, let me show you” he said. He wouldn’t pass this opportunity to see this personally. Eggsy followed him without hesitation down stairs, through the dressing room, down the lift and into the tube. 

A familiar whoosh rushed across Eggsy’s gut as they ride the tube leading them to their desired destination: the Kingsman Estate. The Estate is the main core or the base of operations of the Kingsman agency. They arrived and slid out of the tube. The station was packed with people: base agents, researchers, techs, engineers and supporting staffs. All were busy, chatting, discussing, installing and in any manner of speaking. Harry and Eggsy passed by them and walked towards the hallway. People began to notice them, stood in attention and saluted. Harry just nodded back and continued on. The staff went back to their usual routines. Eggsy is still new to this sort of feeling that the agency was not normally packed with people and the commanding aura of the new Arthur exuded everywhere. 

Eggsy followed Harry to new hallway which led to a large room. The glass entrance was clearly automated which slid to the sides when they entered the room. The circular room was slightly dimmed but well-lighted with large computer mainframes showing different video feeds and images that covered the walls. The room was painted with futuristic white with blue-colored hue which just mere reflections from the holograms. At the center of the room, there was a large round table with holographic images of the globe materialized from it. Support agents were busy managing codes and tapping inputs in their touch-screen table which formed a semi-circle across the room. Eggsy saw Merlin who was busy tapping in his tablet while glancing back at the mainframes.

“Welcome, Agent Galahad, to the Kingsman War Room” said Harry to Eggsy who was in an awe and jaw-dropping moment.

 

\---END OF CHAPTER TWO---


	3. The War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduced Eggsy to their new spy facility, again, how he revolutionized the Kingsman Agency and met an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me. The actions will eventually start at Chapter 4. I was just establishing a certain degree of introduction with first three chapters. Comments and critics are welcome as always

The clicks and buzzes of the War Room immediately stopped when they heard Harry’s voice across the room. The support staff stood in full attention, saluted and cried in unison, “Good Morning, Arthur, sir!” Harry smiled amusingly at Eggsy who was busy ogling the holograms and mainframes of the room, and finally, he turned towards the staff and said, “At ease, gentlemen, and good morning as well.” The whole staff returned to their usual activities. Merlin finally noticed the two with his usual stern-looking face and greeted them. 

“Late again, Arthur” Merlin grunted sarcastically as he pushed back his glasses from his nose. Harry gave him a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk. “A gentleman is never late nor he’s early, he arrives precisely when bloody needs to” Harry said sardonically. This statement made Merlin slightly taken aback. Eggsy just sniggered and watched at the both of them, banter off. Before the scene became awkward, Merlin conceded, turned towards the mainframes and mumbled quietly, “Just cheeky.” Harry gave Eggsy a triumphant smile and a wink. 

“As you can see, Galahad, Merlin is currently busy with his lover” said Harry to the young man gesturing towards Merlin mockingly. “Would you mind, introducing Eggsy to your bae, Merlin?” Harry added. Eggsy couldn’t contain his laughter and blurted out. His first joke in weeks, sense of humor is rarely been a part of his current and serious daily activities so he hardly hears jokes and laughter, a sad part of being a Kingsman agent.

“Ha ha, very funny” Merlin replied mockingly at them as he continued tapping codes in his hand-held tablet. “If you must know, Galahad, the War Room is a new additional facility under my department as per advised and permitted by our new Arthur. Which, I’m very thankful for because I have been badgering the old Arthur for years before in proposing this idea but he was rather skeptical about it. As you can see, the War Room is still in a delicate state and should be given my fullest attention.” Merlin explained as Eggsy nodded on his words while Harry moved around the room, inspecting.“With the War Room, we could manage multiple missions simultaneously with the assistance of our support staff, of course. Obviously, I couldn’t handle three to four missions alone recently and this could be a liability to the agency. With the War Room, we could combine both human judgment and technology without undermining both ideals. With this, our agents will no longer charge on missions blindly. This will be our new offense and defense in the constantly changing spy world” Merlin added enthusiastically.

Harry was busy observing the mainframes with its ever-changing live-video feeds and updates of the global current events while Merlin was in-depth explaining the pros and cons of the War Room to Eggsy who, to Harry’s amazement, was very interested in. “This is sick, Merlin, and bloody brilliant too” Eggsy said in awe. “I can’t wait to try it out, I’m gonna check on Roxy’s latest mission” Eggsy added as he snatched the tablet from the table.

“Well…WHAT?! Woah, No! What do you think you’re bloody doing?” Merlin exclaimed angrily as he took the tablet back from Eggsy’s clutches, off his reach as he pushed him away. “Oh c’mon, guv, shove it here, I just want to test it” Eggsy pleaded reaching for it on his toes. Merlin is fucking tall and is futile for Eggsy just trying to reach the tablet even though the he is just a few inches shorter than the old man. Merlin was very particular or meticulous with regards on who’s touching his stuff which makes him very uncomfortable. The two started bickering among themselves when Harry noticed this and walked towards them. He rolled his eyes sarcastically at the both them and shouted, “That’s ENOUGH! Or I have security to restrain you both…again” Immediately, both of them withdrew from each other and faced in the opposite direction with arms crossed. Harry sighed and massaged his forehead in annoyance. “This always the case when the two of you are in the same room. Thank God, this rarely happens during missions” he added.

“Well, he bloody started it!” Merlin exclaimed pointing blatantly at Eggsy. “WHAT? I just wanted to try it out, guv. You have problems in sharin’, Merlin, so you started it!” Eggsy argued back. Harry took a deep breath and said, “I don’t care who started it, I want to end it, now. Both of you are gentlemen, act like one, for heaven’s sake.” Both of them became silent for a while before they blurted out, “Fine, alright.”

“Good, now, let’s move on, shall we? Merlin, what’s your progress in the development of the War Room?” Harry asked Merlin as he began tapping on in his tablet. The hologram changed once again and popped a visual statistics of the status of the War Room. “It’s in 90% full capacity and functioning well as far as I’ve calculated however the remaining 10% will be done after I have completed my maintenance check” Merlin explained as Harry nodded while interpreting the results as shown in the hologram. “I have also reprogrammed our spy software in a more advance and user-friendly interface. I will install and download it to our Op-glasses, phones, servers and other mainframes, just after I’ve finish initializing it” he added. 

“Good, once the War Room is ready and fully functioned, I want you and your staff to continue following the lead on our mystery case especially the group that Tristan and Gawain is currently tailing. I want updates on the matter and make it a priority. Alert me at once if Tristan finally signs in to report his progress” Harry ordered bluntly. “Yes, Arthur” Merlin replied and nodded as he continued on his work. Harry turned towards Eggsy, who was busy flirting with one of the support staff. The blond girl kept giggling while Eggsy whispered something to her ear. Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically at him and cleared his throat. “Galahad, we better take our leave before we further disturb Merlin’s work” he suggested. Both of them staggered at Harry’s voice. The girl shied away, blushing, and return to her computer screen while Eggsy just gave the old man a mischievous grin. “Come along, now” Harry said while slowly shaking his head. 

“Sorry, luv, gotta go. See ya around then” Eggsy said to the girl, who was still blushing as he kissed her hand before he gave her a sexy wink. He darted towards Harry who was waiting for him at the foot of the glass, automated-sliding door. Harry gave him a raised eyebrow and said, “What’s with you and blonds, anyway?” Eggsy just gave him a haughty chuckle and both of the proceeded along the hallway. 

Then, a familiar, feminine figure crossed their path. “Oi, AMELIA!” Eggsy shouted ecstatically at the woman as he ran towards her. Eggsy hugged his old friend as she returns the favor tightly. “Oh, Eggsy, how are you? It’s good to see you again” Amelia muttered joyfully as she kissed both his cheek handsomely. He seldom saw Amelia since he became a Kingsman agent although his missions often brought him to the doors of Berlin. His last conversation with her lasted only a couple of hours last six months ago. Despite all of the events, he remembered his friendship with her ever since their training days even though for a brief moment. 

“Good, thanks but what are you doing here?” Eggsy replied curiously at her. Before even Amelia could reply to Eggsy’s query, Harry cut her off and said, “She’s here for her recent appointment.” Amelia noticed Harry, stood in attention and saluted him. “Lady of the Lake, reporting for duty, Arthur, sir” she exclaimed proudly. Eggsy gave her a confused look before he finally turned to Harry. “What?” he asked his boss. Before he answers back, he walked towards Amelia and said, “At ease, milady.” She assumed rest position and giggled at Eggsy’s innocence of the matter.

“Galahad, meet our new weapons master and gadget specialist. The title of Lady of Lake is a new department head position which was in Merlin’s department in the past. Merlin’s current designation solely focuses on counter-intelligence and data analysis. Obviously, he wants to dedicate his time to the War Room” said Harry gesturing towards Amelia who was eventually blushing.

“That is sick, Amelia, congrats! So you’re like the new Q in the Bond films” Eggsy jested as he shook her hands vigorously. “Of a sort” she replied simply, still blushing.

“While I was visiting Berlin months ago, I discovered that Amelia has a knack or passion about handling weapons and upgrading gadgets so it has caught my attention. Amelia was one of Berlin’s top intelligence analysts. Despite of that, I need her to be part of the UK division as one of the department heads and will continue her work here. So, I made her a proposal regarding the new appointment and obviously, she accepted it” Harry explained as Amelia nodded in approval. 

“So, you brought new toys, yeah?” Eggsy asked her excitingly. Amelia gave her a mischievous grin and replied, “Of course, I’ve brought new toys. Wanna see?” Eggsy nodded back at her enthusiastically. “Follow me then” she said to him as Harry tagged along with them. Amelia brought them to a new hallway and into the work room. The room was filled with base agents and support staff, who were busy testing, modifying, upgrading, maintaining and in any manner of speaking with all kinds of weapons and gadgets. The staff was so busy and enamored with their work that they didn’t notice that Arthur entered the room which he didn’t mind anyway.

They approached a work table filled with different assortment of weapons and gadgets hidden in mundane and subtle appearances but with lethal purposes. “I have analyzed and studied the different fighting styles of each our field agents and patterned them with our new toys” said Amelia gesturing towards the work table. “So, where’s mine?” asked Eggsy eagerly as he rubbed both his hands and reached towards the table. Amelia tapped Eggsy’s hands off it. “But before that, I’ve read and evaluated your offense and defense profile, Agent Galahad. I’ve observed that you prefer melee combat rather than long-range. Subtlety is never your strongest suit. You prefer charging on and ask questions later if the situation demands it. I heard you’re great with knives. So, I have here two retractable blades fashioned from distinct metallic alloys, light but deadly. I will fit these blades in the cuffs of your bespoke suits when Mr. Porter done repairing them” explained Amelia handing over the blades to Eggsy to test with. Harry glared at Eggsy and the young man just smiled guiltily back.

“Also I’ve issued for you another pistol due to the fact that you fancied firing two rather than one and here’s your new leather holsters for your double pistols” muttered Amelia as she gave the holsters to Eggsy who gingerly accepted it.

“And, you might like this one too” she said while she handed over to Eggsy his brand-new Oxfords. “Uh, thanks, but what’s special about this one?” Eggsy replied curiously.

“Just try it out, come on” Amelia asked ecstatically. Eggsy sits on the nearest chair, pulled off his white Chucks and tried on the Oxfords eagerly. “Fits?” she inquired as Eggsy stood up, walked around the room and nodded in approval back at her.

“Well, now, do your best impersonation of a German aristocrat formal greeting” demanded Amelia as she smiled both at the men before her menacingly. Eggsy just chuckled at the idea; he got loads of practice doing the German impersonation. He performed the feat effortlessly as two blades spring out from each shoe. “Woah, this so fuckin’ sick, Amelia, you’ve really outdone yourself” Eggsy said in amazement and wanted to try it out. He noticed a mannequin across the room. He ran towards it and performed a roundhouse kick at the dummy’s head and severed it, bouncing on the floor. Amelia and Harry applauded as Eggsy bowed back at them.

“I might tweak it a little. Instead of neurotoxic venom, I coated both blades with a potent paralyzing agent. You can still maim your opponent and at the same time knock or stun him or her, if you ever have the intention of not eliminating them. Be careful, the blades are still sharp though” explained Amelia cautiously. Eggsy carefully pushed the blades back into the shoes with the wall. He pulled out the Oxfords gently and put on his regular ones.

Amelia continued on introducing the new gadgets and weapons which will be utilized by the field agents. Suddenly, both Harry’s and Eggsy’s Op-glasses started pinging loudly, interrupting their session. They both wore the glasses and answered it as Merlin’s serious face materialized before their eyes. “Arthur, Galahad, both of you need to report back at the War Room, we have a critical situation” Merlin muttered.

“What is it, Merlin?” asked Harry looking towards both Eggsy and Amelia with confused faces. “It’s Lancelot” replied Merlin bluntly. Eggsy’s eyes wide opened with concern and muttered under his breath, “Shit, its Roxy.” He ran towards the exit, down the hallway and into the War Room as Harry followed him from behind and leaving Amelia dumbfounded in the work room.

“Shit, shit, shit, please don’t be dead” mumbled Eggsy as he raced across the hall and wild possibilities ran across his mind, thinking with deep “concern” about his dear friend.

“Morton, please don’t!” he breathed heavily.

 

\---END OF CHAPTER THREE---


	4. Fiasco at Hyde Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Lancelot is in trouble and it's up for Eggsy and his men to the rescue. Unexpected turn-of-events started to happen.

Eggsy ran across the hallway and dodging people as his heart pounded heavily from the anxiety. Harry followed him from behind, shouting but Eggsy couldn’t hear a sound because he was busy worrying. Eggsy entered the War Room as he breathed deeply. “Merlin, what’s the status?!” he exclaimed. Harry entered the room as well; seriousness painted his face as he approached Eggsy. “You didn’t bloody hear what I just said?” he said to Eggsy. The young man’s face was filled with worry and concern, as he replied, “Sorry, Arthur, I just need to know.” Harry understood him of what he is going through; he hasn’t had many friends, just a few ones. Losing a friend might be too much to bear for Eggsy. He values friendship more than anything; he treated his friends like family.

The mainframe showed smoggy, soundless scenery in Lancelot’s point of view. She was engaging the enemy and kept shooting her pistol at the unknown opponents. She threw her lighter hand grenade and exploded at them, hitting only one. Her hands were tainted with blood that made Eggsy worried more than ever; is it hers or not? “Merlin, put her on speakers and main screen” demanded Harry. Merlin tapped swiftly in his tablet as the mainframe flashed Lancelot’s Op-glasses view. Suddenly, the room shuddered with explosions and gunfire cracked the silence. “Lancelot to HQ! Merlin? Merlin, do you copy? Shit!” shouted Lancelot as she cowered from the barrage of bullets before she fired back, hiding behind a bullet–tattered car.

“Lancelot, we copy, what’s happening out there and is the Russian Ambassador with you?” asked Merlin as he squinted at the mainframes. “Yes, he’s here with me but out cold, just barely. We were ambushed, Merlin. They came out of nowhere; our satellite didn’t pick them up and attacked our convoy when we drove by Hyde Park. They bombed us and our car flew across the park. We barely came out of this tattered car when they started bombarding us. There are few remaining convoy guards who are currently engaging the enemy. Our odds may not be in our favor as of the moment” she reported. She breathed heavily and she quickly glanced at her blood-stained left hand as she groaned a little.

“That’s it, I’m going in, Arthur, please deploy me” pleaded Eggsy to his boss. Harry turned towards Eggsy who with his puppy dog eyes, begging. It pains him to see Eggsy’s like this, so unlikely. He cleared his throat and muttered, “You better suit up then.” Eggsy’s eyes lit up, achieved a grateful grin and said, “Thanks, Arthur!” He rushed towards the exit, down the hallway, through the work room to gather his necessities and proceeded to the deployment area. He pinged Lancelot on his Op-glasses and muttered, “Rox, hang in there, I’m comin’!” 

“Eggsy?! Egg…Galahad, you’re back! I’m pinned down so I’m not going anywhere! I’m running out of ammo. I’m totally fucked!” Roxy exclaimed as she glanced down at her last magazine of bullets. 

“Lancelot, hold on for a moment longer, the cavalry is coming. I’m deploying Agent Galahad and some medics on the scene” said Harry to Lancelot who was busy volleying back bullets to the enemy. “Sorry to be a bother but maybe could you ask him to be a tad faster. To be honest, I think the others are barely holding on” she replied sarcastically as her voice started to quiver with exhaustion. The mainframes showed her vital signs: both her pulse and respiratory rates began to dwindle but she remained strong enough to fire back to their assailants. 

At the War Room, Merlin was busy issuing commands to his support staff. “I want eyes on the scene; get me all of the video feeds from CCTV to satellite transmissions. We need to know who we are dealing with” demanded Merlin while Harry was contemplating on the video feeds that Lancelot has transmitted. He was weighing the odds.

“Merlin, inform our contacts in MI-5 and other authorities, brief them of the situation, we need to secure Hyde Park and contain it, no one gets in and out. I want that place on lockdown. Understood? And please, send the medical team to extricate Lancelot” Harry commanded as Merlin nodded in approval.

Eggsy suited up within minutes with his extra bespoke bullet-proof suit and brand-new Oxfords. He tested his blades, both from his arms and shoes, and sprang out perfectly well as it retracted back. He donned his holsters with his double pistols, put on his signet ring, wore his watch and replenished his supply of lighter hand grenades. He pulled a Kingsman-issued brolly, his favorite, from the rack and proceeded to the hanger. The helicopter was fueled and ready when he arrived and assembled his team. He was accompanied with three armed, trained field agents and two paramedics. The Kingsman values independent discretion, anonymity and most of all, secrecy. Its agents usually went on solo missions to prevent detection and suspicions from both enemies and allies, that’s solely how the spy world operates. A game of hide and seek. Due to recent events, this will be an exception to the rule. They need an assault team enough to penetrate Hyde Park and at the same time operate with caution and stealth. They will never leave a colleague behind on the field either alive or dead.

The helicopter took off, left the Kingsman hangar and flew to London. “Galahad, I want this done smoothly and swiftly. The rest of your men will evacuate any civilians left on the scene and bring them to the nearest safe zones. The extrication of Lancelot, the Ambassador and the rest of his men is your priority. I want this done after an hour. That’s the only time that I bought for you before MI-5 will take over” commanded Harry as he ping Eggsy from his Op-glasses. “Understood, Arthur” replied Eggsy as he turned towards his men.

Before Eggsy could brief his men, Merlin cut him off. “Galahad, I’m sending you the satellite imaging of the hot zone with heat signature. At least 20 hostiles appeared on our visuals but our satellite could not give us vivid images due to the fact something is currently interfering with our signal. Which is odd, no one ever interferes with our transmissions before. This could be a possible high threat to us. Find out who they are and who are they working for, understood?” said Merlin with a serious tone. “Affirmative, Merlin” replied Eggsy as he continued briefing his men. 

Odd, indeed, who’s the fucking wanker sends a battalion just to put down a single man? Usually, one mercenary or an assassin could easily do the job. Why the theatrics? Why go through the trouble doing so? What are their motives? So many questions left unanswered, Eggsy pondered hardly.

The helicopter arrived at Central London and hovered above Hyde Park as the encounter still raging on below. This is deep shit but I have been in deeper shit before, this is just a walk in a park literally, Eggsy thought jokingly. He turned towards the pilot and shouted, “Drop us a few meters away from the skirmish, pilot!”

“I hope we do still have the element of surprise, sir” muttered the burly field agent named Ian to Eggsy from behind him. “I fuckin’ doubt it, Ian” Eggsy sniggered back. “They interfered with our signal so they probably know we are comin’ anyway. Sorry to burst your bubbles, bruv” he added and left the field agent speechless. The helicopter didn’t land but just hovered a few feet from the ground. The assault team jumped over the edge of the helicopter, landed softly at the green mown-lawn of the park and ran to the rendezvous point. Eggsy turned towards his men and muttered, “Do what you do best, gents.” His men nodded in approval and scattered towards the hot zone, finding any civilians who were trapped in the encounter. 

As he entered the hot zone, he heard the barrage of bullets still raging on. He hid behind a large bush and finally saw the encounter. The assailants pinned down Lancelot’s group at the corner of the park, blocked from all directions. Eggsy hoped for the worst but thankful that they didn’t bomb them in that tight corner. The enemies were scattered everywhere and wore gas masks, garbed in complete Black-Ops suits. He could not identify them in this situation. He quickly planned on how he will approach this without compromising Lancelot’s and the others’ safety, reviewing the satellite images from his phone. He thought about his tactics hardly and finally concluded. He has to put them down one-by-one in order to penetrate the enemy’s front. But, he needed a distraction in order that stealth could play out because the odds are not entirely in his favor: twenty against one. 

“Merlin, are you clocking this?” Eggsy pinged Merlin as he surveyed the scene thoroughly. “Yes, I am, Galahad” replied Merlin as he scanned the perimeter over Eggsy’s Op-glasses. “I have them on my visual. Facial recognition will do us no good this situation as well as our weapon identification scanners. They are giving us inconclusive results. I reckon that they utilized military-grade weaponry from the looks of it” he added.

“Professional mercenaries or hired thugs, I reckon” Eggsy grunted as he crept from behind large bushes. “No doubt about it but we don’t dwell on false assumptions and wild hunches. I need information, Galahad. Get me one and hurry! If you have a plan, you better do it fast because you got 30 minutes left.” Merlin demanded. “Understood, Merlin” replied Eggsy and pinged the rest of his troops and briefed them about his plan. The other field agents were successful in evacuating the civilians off the park. 

“Wait for my signal before you initiate a cover fire and watch your aim, understood?” said Eggsy over his Op-glasses to the field agents and quickly responded back in approval. He hooked a sling to his brolly and hung over his back, he might need it later. He attached silencers to his double pistols to prevent detection and compromising his cover. If one hostile detected him, he could radio and warn the others, blow his cover and shoot him off. He must perform this with precision, stealth and speed. His heart raced and adrenaline kicked in as he rushed towards the nearest enemy. Eggsy shot him at the back of the head and instantly fell on the ground. He moved into another one, closing in for the kill. He grabbed him from behind, muffled him and started shooting at his spine. Another hostile spotted Eggsy and started shooting him. Eggsy threw the limp body at the assailant and got distracted. Eggsy side-rolled and shot the man right between the eyes, instantly fell to the muddied ground. 

“Rox, I’m almost there. Don’t move, I’m comin’” whispered Eggsy over his glasses. “Eggsy, sure, I got nothing to do anyway but wait” replied Roxy as she slightly moaned in pain and made Eggsy more worried, rushed towards his next target. 

But before he reached the targeted enemy, he was tackled by one of the bulky Black-Ops and both of them tumbled on the ground, punching each other. Eggsy outmaneuvered the assailant and kicked him in the shins; throwing him back and staggered, trying to keep on his feet. Eggsy side-rolled and crawled for his pistols but before he could reached them, the enemy grabbed his legs pulling him away from his guns. The man jumped him and the weight was overbearing for Eggsy to the point of suffocation. He was pinned down and the enemy started punching him unceasingly. His face started to burn with pain and painted with blood. Suddenly, his hands broke free from the enemy’s grip; the blades retracted from his cuff and plunged them to the enemy’s chest. The soldier instantly became limp and Eggsy pushed him aside. He grabbed his pistols, wiped his bloodied face and proceeded to his next target. 

He dodged bullets and shot as many Black-Ops he could find without blowing off his aura of stealth. Dodging and shooting simultaneously are just mere parts of a dance routine for Eggsy for which he practiced a thousand times already. His movements are strong and aggressive but graceful and fluid at the same time to the point of being lethal and deadly. As several men fell from his bullets, he hid behind a tree just to catch his breath for a second. He reviewed the satellite imaging of the area via his Op-glasses, just a few more men to go before he could reach Roxy. He spotted an enemy just a few meters away from him. He pocketed his guns, climbed the tree, waited for the right moment to jump and kill him. The targeted Black-Op ran through his vicinity and perfect timing, Eggsy assassinated him using his retractable blades, plunging them through the enemy’s back as he instantaneously fell to the ground. Eggsy pulled the lifeless body and hid it behind the tree. He achieved a slight devilish smirk for his small accomplishment but for just mere seconds. Before he could move on, he was caught dead on his tracks because he was spotted by one of the Black-Ops and radioed the others.

“Oh, shit!” Eggsy muttered under his breath and started shooting the enemy and instantly fell from his barrage but it was too late, the fallen soldier had already alerted his comrades of his presence. Being subtle and stealthy was never his forte and needed further mastery. He ran across the field as the enemies started shooting him from behind. His bespoke suit deflected most of the bullets but could not last for long if grenades and bombs are to join in the action. He ran and hid behind a large horseman, bronze statue just a few meters away from wreckage of the encounter as the Black-Ops showered him with bullets.

Eggsy spotted the tattered car where Roxy and her men are hiding. The surrounding scenery at the park was mostly devastated from the explosions; fire consumed the greenish environment and left ruined bronze statues and other monuments. Fallen bodies of both convoy guards and Black-Ops men were seen as well, scattered across the scorched field.

“Ian, do you copy?” Eggsy said as he called his men via Op-glasses from across the hot zone. “Yes, sir, we copy and we are in position” the burly field agent responded immediately. “Good, I have spotted Agent Lancelot and the others, are your men ready? ‘Cos I’m goin’ in and a lot of hostiles behind my back!” Eggsy said with an aura of command in his voice. “Affirmative, sir!” Ian responded immediately without hesitation. Eggsy took a deep breath before he charge across the hot zone leaving his cover and ready to bathe in bullets. He ran covering his head and then the cover fire was initiated by his men, distracting the Black-Ops from him. The field agents were well-hidden and the enemy cannot properly determine where the bullets are shooting from. It left the Black-Ops scrambled a little and scurrying off to cover from the barrage of bullets. 

Eggsy dashed through the field, slid through the tattered car and behind it he saw Agent Lancelot, the unconscious Russian Ambassador and his convoy guards, all bloodied and bruised. Roxy smiled weakly at Eggsy and mumbled annoyingly, “What took you so long and what happened to your gorgeous face, you look like shit?” Eggsy gave her a raised eyebrow and tend to her immediately, assessing for injuries. “Now, look who’s talkin’” he responded sarcastically as she snickered back at him. There were two, large lacerations on Roxy’s left side and a big gash on her right leg, still bleeding horribly. Roxy winced in pain as Eggsy put pressure on her bloody wounds. “It’s gonna be alright, Rox, we will get you all out of here” reassured Eggsy as Roxy nodded in response, breathing heavily. Eggsy touched her face and felt her hands both were bloody cold. This made Eggsy even more worried. 

“Merlin, send for the fucking helicopter and extract us, now!” commanded Eggsy as he pinged through his Op-Glasses. “On your way, Galahad!” responded Merlin hastily as he looked on Lancelot’s vital signs on his main screen back at the War Room, it was dwindling fast. Eggsy noticed at the cut on Roxy’s right leg was still bleeding so he removed his belt and made a make-shift tourniquet out of it to stop the bleeding and tied on her right leg above the wound. “Galahad, I’m okay” mumbled Roxy, breathing heavily at him, slightly groggy too and trying to stand up. “Stop squirming, Rox and shut up, you’re making it worse and you’re not okay obviously” Eggsy reprimanded her while tightening the pressure bonds to her wounds as Roxy submitted to his tender care. 

Eggsy left Roxy for a while to check on the unconscious Russian Ambassador. He got minor injuries, just some superficial cuts and bruises. He checked on his pulse, weak but bearable. “Merlin, the Ambassador is alive but I’m not a bloody doctor, he needs medical attention fast” said Eggsy as he pinged Merlin and responded immediately. He looked over to the convoy guards, three were still walking but tattered as well, two were unconscious and the rest were either dead or lying across the park, mangled and maimed. He heard his mates were still engaging the Black-Ops, volleying bullets back and forth.

“Galahad, get to the extraction point near your area, the helicopter will be there in T-minus 180 seconds. You must move fast because you’ve only got 10 fucking minutes left before MI-5 will arrive” commanded Merlin over Eggsy’s Op-glasses and send directions on his heads-up display. “Understood, Merlin” Eggsy replied. He immediately turned to Roxy and trying to assist her. “Can you stand, Rox?” asked Eggsy.

“No, don’t mind me, your first priority is the safety of the Russian Ambassador, mission first” muttered Roxy while wincing in pain. Fuck it, he thought, he has no choice but to prioritize the mission. He moved towards the Russian Ambassador, lifted and carried him. He turned towards the convoy guards and said, “Oi boys! If anyone of you can still stand, please help your mates up and I can’t carry all of you!” The convoy guards moved wearily and trying to help their injured fellows. Eggsy moved forward while glancing back at Roxy. “I’m coming back for you, I promise” said Eggsy with a serious tone in his voice as Roxy just nodded back in response and gesturing them to go faster.

The barrage of bullets volleying back and forth both the Kingsman field agents and Black-Ops were still raging on. The enemies were still distracted, a perfect opportunity to make an escape and they rushed towards the extraction point. The helicopter arrived right on time and hovered a few inches from the ground and the medics received the unconscious Russian Ambassador from Eggsy and the convoy guards limped towards them. Eggsy assisted some of the guards before he turned towards the pilot. “Pilot, I’m coming back for Lancelot, just hover for a moment!” shouted Eggsy to the pilot and gave him a nod in response.

Eggsy jumped off the helicopter and charged back into the fray. He just about to reach the tattered car, suddenly he was greeted with a loud blast and knocked him off the ground, sending him back. Thankfully, the explosion was far-off from the Lancelot’s hiding place but the magnitude of the blast had cost a lot of damage. Eggsy tried getting up but the ringing on his ears won’t stop and he was still groggy due to the blast waves. Fucking hell, he thought as he winced slightly from the painful ringing. He couldn’t find his balance, his vision was swirling and he was still staggering. He tried calling the Kingsman HQ and Lancelot but he couldn’t reach them. His Op-glasses were damaged from the explosion and become completely useless to him. He threw them away out of frustration and tried walking again.

Back at the War Room, both Merlin and Arthur were busy issuing commands. “Merlin, we’ve have lost both visual and audio contacts on our agents, we need to bring them back” Arthur commanded. “Aye, I’m working on it, sir” Merlin replied as he and his support staff were busy managing the current situation. “Both their Op-glasses were damaged from the blast but our satellite live feeds are backing up” muttered Merlin as he tapped heavily on his tablet. The main screens were up again via satellite video live feeds but unfortunately still no audio. Arthur’s face was painted with worry and frustration as he stared on the screen and count down sequence, five minutes left. Pull your shit together, Eggsy, he thought.

Eggsy walked groggily, the ringing on his ears started to subside and his vision started clearing again. Before he could finally reached Lancelot, a large, burly adversary came charging towards him and carrying a huge mini-gun. What the fuck, he thought. The Black-Op didn’t hesitate and started firing at Eggsy. He immediately side-rolled and took cover on a nearest bronze statue. The Black-Op kept firing at the tattered bronze statue as debris started raining down at Eggsy. It’s raining bullets and all he needed was his trusty brolly. He took the Kingsman-issued umbrella from his back and unhooked from its strap. He opened it and charged on his mad adversary, deflecting bullets in the process. His brolly had been upgraded to withstand any given amount of firepower and imbued with bullet-resistance technology. He gave himself a small smirk on his small achievement. The Black-Op kept firing unceasingly without giving a fuck about. Eggsy came to a halt, manipulated his brolly and selected on one of its toggle: STUN. He fired at the enemy, sending two electrically discharged and non-lethal bullets and knocking the enemy out unconscious. He folded his brolly and glared on his twitching, fallen adversary with his mini-gun still smoking from the intense firepower and out-of-ammo. 

Eggsy began searching for clues and any means of identity on the fallen Black-Op but no avail. This thug is fucking clean, no symbols, no marks and neither any identification serial numbers, Eggsy thought. He could do a quick facial recognition but he just realized that his Op-glasses were damaged and he threw it away, covered in debris. He stood up and just before he turned, a knife appeared on his neck and a gun pointed behind his back. “Easy, there pretty face and don’t make any fuckin’ funny moves or you’re a dead man” the man muttered on his right ear. Fucking shit, he thought. Eggsy was so distracted that he didn’t notice the enemy crept behind his back unknowingly. He was caught and he realized that he was doing a sloppy job. “Now, now, give me the umbrella and your guns, just shove it over!” shouted the Black-Op as he pocketed his knife and grabbing both the brolly and the guns from Eggsy’s hands and threw it away.

The man sniggered at him and pointed his gun behind Eggsy’s head. “Any last words, bruv?” asked the Black Op mockingly at Eggsy. Eggsy closed his eyes as he embraces the inevitable. This was a totally embarrassing death as to compare from his excellent service record but the game was over. They will win and he will die as he took a deep breath. Two gunshots sounded from behind him. He exhaled heavily and realized he is not dead. He turned and saw the enemy fell to the ground as the man spit blood out of his mouth. Eggsy saw Roxy leaning beside a tree with a pistol on her hand. “I guess, you needed saving, Galahad” she snickered weakly at Eggsy as she winced in pain and her leg started failing her. Eggsy rushed to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground. “That was sloppy of you, getting caught” muttered Roxy shakily. Eggsy’s eyes rolled, hushed her up and said, “No, don’t talk, save your energy”. He carried her in his arms. Just then, Ian and his mates arrived, saluting Eggsy. “Oi, boys! Where have you been?” Eggsy asked them. Ian stepped in and replied, “Sorry sir, the explosion caught us off-guard and stunned us momentarily”. 

“Our communications were down and we couldn’t trace you and Lancelot” Ian added shakily. “I understand, gents, and would you mind grabbing that large man? We will bring him home with us, I’ll bet 10 quid that Merlin really want his bloody information” muttered Eggsy at the field agents and they responded with a nod. The field agents grabbed the unconscious Black-op and restrained him. They rushed towards the extraction point with a minute to spare as the helicopter hovered above them. They climbed it; the medics received the injured Lancelot and tend to her immediately. They flew immediately to the direction of the Kingsman Headquarters. 

Eggsy didn’t left Roxy’s side through the entire flight. She was very pale, cold and her breathing was very shallow. “Egg…Eggsy, Eggsy” Roxy whispered shakily; Eggsy grabbed her cold hands and replied nervously at her, “I’m here, Rox, just hang in there and you’re gonna be alright, I promise.” She reached towards Eggsy and touched his face. “You’re beginning to be sloppy and you need a refresher course with me, once I get out of this mess” she muttered jokingly. Eggsy managed to give her a reassuring smile and replied, “Of course, any time after you get better.” Suddenly, Roxy’s eyes rolled white and her body started quivering. Eggsy’s face became white with fear and held Roxy’s cold hands. The cardiac monitor began beeping wildly adding to the tension. “What’s happening to her!?” Eggsy shouted at the medics as they manage the situation. “Her body goes to a shock because she lost a lot of blood; I need full IVs on her, STAT!” explained the medic to Eggsy as he ordered his colleagues. 

Tears began flowing from Eggsy’s bloodied and bruised face. “Rox, stay with me, stay with me, Roxy” Eggsy exclaimed at Roxy as he cupped her face with his shaken hands. “I can’t lose you like this, please don’t, Roxy” he added. The medics were busy managing her current condition. The cardiac monitor was still beeping and her vital signs were not good. “NO! ROXY, be strong, stay with me, Rox!” cried Eggsy shakily as his tears wetted his face. Suddenly, the cardiac monitor beeped with single monotonous tone and showed a single flat line. “No, no, no, ROXY! Please don’t, wake up please, Rox!” he cried. 

“ROXANNE!!!”

\---END OF CHAPTER FOUR---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me almost 2 months before I finished this chapter and it was worth it. I was rather busy with work and all but please bear with me. I'm new with this craft and i'm loving it. Feel free to comment please


	5. THE HOSPITAL WING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eggsy's team returned to Kingsman with the injured Lancelot. But, the situation escalated a little bit as Eggsy started to bleed and suffered a terrible, painful headache. As he took rest on a hospital, he and Arthur speculated the outcomes of the mission and the future endeavors of Kingsman regarding this crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry guys for the late post. I'm just very busy with work. I'm trying to make two chapters at once in order to compensate. I upload this one first. ENJOY! Please leave a comment!

The helicopter arrived at the Kingsman Hanger with the medical teams awaiting them on the ground, ready to receive the wounded. The medics erected make-shift medical tents inside the hangar to accommodate the injured convoy guards and the Russian Ambassador. When the helicopter finally landed, the medical teams rushed in with gurneys and cardiac boards in-hand in order to transport safely the injured to their make-shift medical tents. Arthur ordered the medical department to set up these tents to stabilize the wounded before endorsing them to appropriate, outside medical care and also to avoid compromising their hidden location, identity and anonymity. He could not risk admitting all of them at the Kingsman hospital wing without revealing who or what they are.

Eggsy and the paramedics carried Roxy off the helicopter and transferred her to the nearest gurney and rushed her off to the medical tent. The doctors received them immediately as the medics endorsed their assessments and their medical management to the nurses and doctors while tending to her wounds. She was unconscious and her vitals were not yet stabilizing. They put on her lots of IVs and inserted an ET tube to assist her breathing. Eggsy didn’t know what to do and he just stood there looking on at Roxy. His thoughts battled with prayers and possibilities. His face was drenched in sweat, tears and blood and he barely move to the fact that his friend is on Death’s doorstep. 

He hated to admit it but he has feelings for Lancelot, more than just a friend. He longed to suppress these feelings for her and at times he would want it to get it out of his chest but time would not permit it and neither Kingsman. They say that it will compromises or jeopardizes the mission if personal feelings will intervene. He fears otherwise: would she felt the same way too? No, she’s just a friend or am I lying to myself? Bah! He perished the thought; he couldn’t afford this type of emotional stress. He wiped his face from the sweat, blood and tears. Suddenly, a shuddering pain shot from his head and blood trickled down his ears and nose. His vision became blurry and he fell to his knees, clutching his head from the pain. It was like a thousand needles pierces his brain as his face turned red and his veins bulged. He wanted to scream but the pain incapacitated him. One of the medical team noticed his ordeal and quickly came to assist, his body couldn’t bear the pain and then the world turned dark before his eyes, he fell unconscious.

Eggsy awoken in a slightly dim, quiet and clean room, a familiar room. He was admitted in the Kingsman hospital wing. He touched his head, the pain no longer pulsed but he still felt weak from the ordeal. An IV attached to his right hand, he breathed through an oxygen cannula and he wore not a suit but a hospital gown instead. A cardiac monitor hummed loudly from his bedside and he groaned from the irritating sound. He wanted to stand but a hand pushed him gently back to his bed. 

It was Arthur and a worried smile etched in his face. “Glad to have you back, Galahad, but rest is mandatory” he cackled tiredly. Eggsysighed loudly out of frustration because he hated being in a hospital bed, he hated being weak and useless. “How long was I out…this time?” asked Eggsy wearily. Arthur sighed a bit and replied jokingly, “Just for 12 hours at most but nothing could beat my record.” They both sniggered at the thought and Eggsy looked on Arthur’s scar on his left eye. A dark memory of the past rattled him a little. “You know, Harry, you don’t have to be here and I’m fine” said Eggsy confidently. Arthur gleamed at him and replied, “I know but I was worried about you, not only you but for the rest of your men as well, they have suffered the same situation. And, resting in the same ward as you do.” Confusion started to draw on Eggsy’s face, Arthur noticed this and he started to explain. 

“Remember on the park when you went back for Lancelot and an explosion went off?” asked Arthur and Eggsy nodded back in response. “The blast shattered our communications and rendering all of you incapacitated for a time. Our initial report suggests that it could be a stun bomb with a small electromagnetic pulse-like effect because it only affect a few kilometers while otherwise if it was a real electromagnetic pulse, it could greatly affect for miles” explained Arthur tiredly. “Merlin reanalyzed the situation from our video feeds and compare them to your MRI results. He concluded it was a bomb unlike any other and we also concluded that it was not an EMP. It was unconventional and unorthodox for some military group to utilize this kind of weaponry because of its side effects to both the bomber and the victims.Upon explosion, the bomb sends out ultra-high frequency sound waves, so lethal, it could cause even miniscule veins to burst and of course, disrupt brain functions. The bomb was utilized in the past and its aim was to stun combatants through the nervous system, hence, the pain and the bleeding. 

The Russians called it: “Vymogatel’ or the Bleeder”. You and your men suffered extreme needle-like headaches, painful ringing, bloodshot eyes, bleeding from both of your ears and nostrils, and loss of consciousness but prolong exposure could lead to brain damage and eventually death as confirmed by our medical team. By that, the usage of the bomb was discouraged and outlawed from the United Nations, and considered to be inhumane. As if, wars, guns and bombs are not inhumane enough. Our team retrieved some fragments on the field, we analyzed it and confirmed that it was indeed the “Bleeder” bomb.” explained Arthur thoroughly to Eggsy who was mortified by the information.

“You don’t have to worry, our medical team already reversed the effects and basically, all of you are in a recovery state and need rest for the time being. As I observed, you no longer have bloodshot eyes” Arthur cackled as Eggsy’s face started to relax and he sighed for relief.“An old, illegal bomb? I reckon the Taliban or ISIS could be behind all of this? Those sorts usually utilized this kind of outdated weaponry to cause confusion and chaos upon the battlefield” said Eggsy confidently. Arthur beamed at him and chuckled at the thought of terrorist groups. 

“Highly doubt it, Eggsy, Kingsman personally saw to it that the bombs and its plan will not fall to the wrong hands in the future. The United Nations reached for our aid and we responded in the shadows. We burned the plan, dismantled the bombs, and erased it out of history. Because the United States and Russia really sought out the plans and bombs during their clash in the ‘70s, the intense threat of Nuclear War. If those two superpowers utilized the bomb to their ends, it will be catastrophic. And so, the Kingsman intervened. The last known usage of the bomb was under the KGB, the Russian spy organization, as I recall. They have pledged never to use that kind of atrocity ever again due to UN mandate, in secrecy, of course” explained Arthur intuitively. 

“But, I have never trust them. They have a bad taste of judgment and liquor. Vodka? Horrible!” Arthur added jokingly. Eggsy smiled back at him and thought it through. “You have your lead then. Maybe this KGB were behind this mess. And, remember the Istanbul incident? Agent Bors was in the ICU for weeks because they have sabotaged his mission. With that, they burned half the city square. A national catastrophe” Eggsy blurted out. 

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and replied, “A simple misunderstanding, that’s all, and we have already discussed it before so let it go. They have misidentified Agent Bors as a terrorist and they attacked out of security and defense of their agents. I doubt it that it’s their work and I have already reached them indirectly. They denied their connection to this incident. End of story. I don’t want this incident to lead into an all-out spy war.” Then, there was a moment of pause and the beeping of the cardiac monitor was the only sound echoed in the room.

Arthur spoke first as he looked down at the empty white-tiled floor. “Merlin and I never suspected that killings of some Russian politicians were to escalate this quickly. We thought those problems were their own affairs that could handle by their own law enforcements. The Russian Embassy reached to us indirectly only intended to augment their security detail of the Ambassador while during his visit to the British Prime Minister. We never expect that those crimes would lead to this. We never saw this coming. A simple mission turned to a disaster.” Arthur added and gave a huge sigh. Puzzled, Eggsy gave no comment on the matter and stared at the white ceiling.

Arthur got up and gussied himself from the nearest mirror and said seriously, “For now, we must correct these mistakes. YOU! REST, that’s an order, Galahad. I’ll be back for a few hours to check on you. And, you don’t have to worry about your family. I have already told your mother that your “conference” in Paris has been extended for a few more days.”Arthur winked at him and smiled. “I’ll take my leave. I have an interrogation to supervise and we have to thank you for that one” he said as he opened the door. Eggsy’s train of thoughts began to stir within his mind and suddenly, his memory flashed back to Lancelot. When Arthur was about to leave, he immediately sat up and asked Arthur, “Harry! Wait! Roxy? Where is she? Is she alright?” His questions were endless and Arthur’s face gloomed a little and his smile slightly vanished. 

“She’s in the intensive care and don’t worry, she will be fine and she’s a tough, young woman and recovering well. And, the doctor advised not to disturb her for now, maybe you can see her tomorrow. I will try to talk to the doctor about it so you rest up first. Okay?” said Arthur worriedly. Eggsy relaxed a little bit and nodded in response. He slumped back to his bed and stared back to the white ceiling and thinking…hard. Arthur said his goodbye and closed the door. The future looks hazy and confusing, obviously. Hang in there, Rox, he thought as he glared at the white, monochromatic ceiling. 

Eggsy couldn’t rest while his mind was storming with questions and possibilities. He tried to clear his mind but to no avail. The beeping of the cardiac monitor kept him from clearing his head and starting to get on his nerves. So, he got up and pulled the power cord of the cardiac monitor. The irritating beeping ceased and he went back to bed. Silence filled the room and moonlight showered from the nearby window. He cleared his mind thoroughly from any troubles that he might face in the near-future. A brief moment of serenity. Eggsy pulled his bed covers and closed his weary eyes again. A long-awaited sleep for his battered body even though if it’s only for a few hours because tomorrow: another mission is waiting for him.

 

\---END OF CHAPTER FIVE---


	6. A MESSY INTERROGATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, together with his subordinates: Agent Percival and Lady Morgana, investigate further the happenings at Hyde Park through interrogating their prisoner. But, their interrogation didn't go well as planned and got quite a bit messy...very messy.

Arthur marched across the Kingsman hallway and made his way through the interrogation room. The room is decorated with a dull, white-tiled flooring separated by large two-way mirror. The slightly dimmed room dubbed as the observation room while the well-lit larger one is the main interrogation room. The Black-Op was handcuffed to a metallic table pinned by titanium screws to the concrete floors. The Black Op was given a mouth guard after he attempted to bite a base agent who was restraining him. He was bald, vein pulsating from his head and his twitching dark eyes were ravenous.

A familiar face greeted him; it was Agent Percival, clad in a dark brown business suit. “Good evening, Arthur, sir.” Arthur replied back at him and continued on. He sat on the nearest chair, straighten up his suit and stared on the subject through the two-way mirror. “Shall we begin, Percival?” he asked seriously. Percival nodded and tapped on the hand-held tablet as a holo-projector began to operate. The mainframe showed data, incomplete data of the subject matter, the Black-op agent that Eggsy have captured from the park.

“As you can see, sir, our data are totally incomplete despite the fact that we already done our preliminary interrogation to our subject. Sir, he isn’t talking, obviously and the polygraph was useless. We considered utilizing both conventional and unconventional methods of extracting information but we need your permission to use…” explained Percival but immediately cut off by Arthur.

“You have my permission, Percival” uttered Arthur quickly without any hesitation, glaring at the Black-Op agent. Percival responded with a simple nod and proceeded to the procedures. They fully-restrained the Black-Op and initiated several test to him if he can handle the “methods” that he will be going through. Diagnostics and blood works were undergone. Anomalies were discovered as the results came in and quickly befuddled Percival and his team. They quickly reported it to Lady Morgana, Department Head of their Science and Laboratories, for verification. 

Dr. Morrigan Moretti, British by birth with an Italian origin. Codename: Lady Morgana. She’s a tall woman, pale in complexion, with dark red lips and long, flowing raven hair and clad in white, laboratory coat and a black dress underneath it with regal demeanor. She wore sharp glasses, hiding her serious, grey eyes and with a looks that could stun men. Before Kingsman recruited her, she was a high-ranking military official of the British Forces under the Science Division. She trained in military combat and utilized weapons with precision and accuracy. She has a doctorate degree in Microbiology, Genetics, Toxicology and other few branches, mainly in forensic science. Due to her reputation and credentials, Kingsman recruited her not as a field agent but rather as the laboratory specialist and eventually, she moved up the ranks and became a department head. She lacks humor and prefers doing things methodically; militaristic in nature with that her subordinates feared her if ever mistakes were made.

Lady Morgana walked briskly down the hall on her black stilettos and carrying several test results on her left arm while berating her subordinates on her phone on her right. “I told you, repeat the test ‘coz these results are damn near impossible! You’ve better give me tangible results or I’ll have your arse in a petri dish!” uttered Morgana angrily and hanged up her phone; she continued towards the interrogation room. The automatic sliding glass door opened for her and stepped into the slightly dimmed room as the holo-projector was the only source of light. Percival was inside the well-lit room, interrogating the Black-Op with a polygraph in place but to find out that it only gave inconclusive and irrational results. It’s useless; Percival thought and abandoned the idea as he left the room. The prisoner might be well-trained and fend off his exquisite interrogation techniques or he might be a spy as well, he has a long list of possible semantics but he perished the thought. He decided to join Arthur and Lady Morgana in the observation room.

“Good evening, Arthur, sir” Morgana greeted her superior and responded likewise. She handed Arthur the test results and explained that it was impossible for a mere human to have these kinds of results. “Sir, my team and I repeated the test twice and still gave me these. The serum: sodium pentothal derivatives should be effective but we test it on his blood and to found out that the blood breaks down the serum and rendering it useless. We tested others as well and showed us same results. We also gone through other diagnostics and to find out that his genetic patterns were altered unlike in any other normal human being. His DNA wasn’t even human anymore.” Lady Morgana explained intuitively with concern as Arthur and Percival listened with puzzled looks as well. 

“You’re saying Lady Morgana that, that man is not human” asked Percival in a posh accent while pointing his finger at the two-way mirror. The woman replied with a simple nod as Arthur continued reviewing the test results. Impossible but how? Arthur thought confusingly. Morgana snatched the tablet from the nearby table and began tapping into it as the holo-projector showed the genetic results of the Black-Op. Two image flickered from it, one normal, human DNA pattern and the other the Black-OP’s. “Sir, as you can see the comparison, the Black-Op’s genetic pattern has been altered and mutated. I couldn’t identify it at first but when my team and I began comparing it to another DNA pattern. It has shown some similarities to it” explained Lady Morgana as the images flickered again and this time, it shown a similar DNA patterns to the Black-Op’s. Arthur and Percival was both in a state of confusion. 

“It’s my first ever, genetic anomaly. Scientists in the past have muddled in the facts to these kind of experimentation. We can only imagine these results in science fiction novels. Whoever created him is a bloody genius, brilliant but mad” Morgana cackled at her own statement. There was a brief pause for a mere second when Arthur spoke out and asked Morgana, “What kind of DNA pattern is that anyway, if it’s not the same with ours?” Pointing at the new image with likeness with the Black-Ops. Lady Morgana breathed deeply and answered, “Sir, it’s an animal DNA pattern, specifically a tiger. This pattern entirely but the others, I cannot identify them yet.”

“He’s some kind of abomination then, a science experiment of a sort, more likely a…chimera?” Percival blurted out of speculation. Lady Morgana gleamed at him and replied, “You took the words right out of my mouth, Agent Percival. A chimera, yes, but he’s more than that. A human chimera has two type of DNA but the Black-Ops has several types infused into one. I can’t believe he’s perfectly stable and alive. With this kind of experimentation, he’s more likely to be dead.” Percival stared at her and became enamored with her explanation. “Probably, you’re right about that, Morgana. But, remember Mary Shelley’s Frankenste…” replied Percival but he was unfinished when Arthur cut him off.

“Excuse me, Percival and Morgana. Don’t get ahead of yourselves and focus on the subject” commanded Arthur seriously. Percival cleared his throat while Morgana fixed her eyes on the test results. “Now, Lady Morgana, tell me. If it was more than one, one of these Black-Ops, what would be the effect?” asked Arthur to the woman. “It will be disastrous sir, if the mutations progresses, their humanity will be overwhelmed by their animal DNA. He will be a killer and if he’s more than one, well, they will become an undefeatable, killing machines, sir.”

Percival’s eyes widen with shock and blurted out, “Sir, if the mutation indeed progresses, we must inform MI-5 ‘coz they have his mates with them despite being locked up in cell. We couldn’t assess how dangerous they will be if the time comes before it’s too late. We must quarantine them.” Arthur just realized the consequences when the holo-projector ringed, blinked and shown the Black-Op’s vitals. “What’s happening?” asked Percival confusingly to the both of them. Morgana tapped codes into the handheld tablet and her eyes widen with shock with the results. “Sir, the Black Op’s body has begun mutating! His whole system just started changing!” 

Percival and Arthur both stood up from their seats and stared into the two-way mirror as they witnessed the Black-Op jerked hardly and twitching in his seat. Morgana gave input codes to the tablet and the computer initialized bioanalysis scan to the subject. Bioanalysis was done and the results were astonishing, she couldn’t even fathom it. “Sir, the computer has predicted that the mutation will be completed if the subject’s irises will turn dark red, somewhat like that, damned tablet, stop giving me inconclusive results” blurted Morgana as she slapped the tablet out of frustration.

“Shit, how can we stop it? Percival send in the medical team immediately!” commanded Arthur quickly as he asked the woman for alternatives while Percival took out his phone and called for medical assistance. “Sir, I’m afraid it’s irreversible. When the mutation finally completed then he will be no longer a human but a feral beast instead. The only way to stop him is to kill him” replied Morgana bluntly. The Black-Op continued to convulse and his vitals were highly unstable. Suddenly, the seizure finally halted and the figure became still as the room became silent. The holo-projector flickered and showed results of the outcome. The program stated that the mutation has completed but the Black-Op’s vitals went haywire. Arthur stared to the Black-Op as his face darkened and decided to take action. He pulled his pistol from its holster and turned toward the door to the main interrogation room.

“Arthur? Harry?! What are you going to do?” asked Percival surprisingly when he noticed the pistol in Arthur’s hands. Arthur ignored him and proceeded. “Sir, the subject is unstable and you just can’t barge in when we did not assess the situation properly” blurted Morgana to her superior. Arthur walked inside the main interrogation room, locked himself in and pointed his pistol at the agent. Both Percival and Morgana tapped loudly at the bullet and sound-proof, two-way mirror but Arthur ignored them. Morgana tried to override the system but to no avail. Harry Hart was very determined to end the Black-Op’s life for the sake of millions. He pondered quickly if he let him live, he and the rest of his men will devastate London and the rest of the world. He couldn’t let that happen, not under his watch. 

Slowly, the Black-Op raised his head, veins still pulsating visibly, his skin was slight reddish from the mutation. He opened his eyes to reveal flaring, dark red irises and his lips formed a devious smirk. They locked eyes as Arthur pointed his pistol at the man’s face. The mutated man kept snarling at Arthur and started to laugh without any reason. Arthur didn’t flinch nor blink and said, “Give me a reason not to kill you, sir. As a gentleman, I’m giving you a chance to live, just give me the information we need, a name, a place, anything at all.” The man stopped laughing but kept glaring and his devilish smirk at Arthur. Finally, the man spoke and blurted out in a raspy voice, “Richmond Valentine”. Arthur flinched at the sound of the name and his breath began to tremble. The Black-Op sniggered eerily and said, “South Glade Mission Church”. Arthur began to sweat under his vest, his hands fidgeted a little but his eyes and pistol still locked at the mutated man’s face especially at his dark red eyes. Harry Hart started to remember a very dark memory as he began to hear screams of people being brutally massacred especially the ones that he killed last year.

The Black-Op started to laugh again. Arthur blinked and trembled from the memory. His vision became slightly blurry as he began seeing his victims from the infamous V-day, not only seeing but hearing their cries too. His eyes whipped from side to side, his breath became heavy, his thoughts scrambled, he was out of focus. “No, never again” he thought wearily. His vision went back at the Black-Op’s face but to find a familiar, dark and evil face. The malicious face of Richmond Valentine smirking at him. Arthur’s eyes widened out of disbelief, his thoughts screaming with fear and distress. Valentine laughed wickedly and blurted out in his own voice, “This ain’t that kind of movie!”. A sound of a gunshot cracked the silence. Arthur screamed, his eyes shut from the pain and fear, clutching his scar. His face turned pale, sweating hard and his hands trembled. Valentine’s face vanished and the Black-Op continued laughing menacingly. Arthur breathed hard and realized that was only an illusion. No more, never again, he thought. He locked his eyes at the mutated man and repointed his pistol at the man’s face. Without any second thoughts, he fired his gun.

With his newfound strength, the Black-Op easily unshackled his cuffs from the heavy table as he dodged the bullet nearly missing his face by an inch. The bullet hit the metallic part of the wall as it ricocheted back to the mutated man, directly hitting his handcuffs and completely dismantling it. The metal clanged against the tiled floor as the mutated man sniggered from the freedom he just won. Before Arthur could register and process the things that happened before his eyes, a heavy punch quickly hit him squarely at his chest, disarming and knocking him off his feet. His pistol bounced away and stayed out of his reach. A thousand thoughts raced inside his boggled brain: “what the fuck, just happened?”. He winced at the sudden pain that burned at his chest. Quickly, he dodged a heavy boot that was about to crush his face and he responded back with a double kick on the Black-Op’s shins, staggering his assailant in the process. He swiftly jumped back to his feet and they locked eyes again. The heat was raging on and they engaged in an intense melee combat. 

The Black-Op continued offensively pommeling punches to Arthur while the latter bulked up his defenses and evading any heavy hits from his enemy. Richmond Valentine might have broken Harry Hart into million pieces and killed the old Agent Galahad. But, Harry Hart was reborn, out of the ashes came Arthur: newly-appointed Leader of the Kingsman Agency and now this time, he became whole again and his combat skills was unwavering as if V-Day didn’t happen at all. Arthur was getting the upper hand but quickly dissipated his luck. The mutated man outmaneuvered him, grabbed his neck and raised him above a few inches off the tiled floor, strangling him. Arthur tried to overcome the Black-Op’s grip but he faltered. Arthur started to choke and his face flushed. At the other side of the two-way mirror, Percival called for reinforcements and started shooting the mirror. Lady Morgana continued to override the system’s lockdown inside the interrogation room. Without Arthur’s access code, they couldn’t breach in and rescue him. 

The Black-Op laughed menacingly again at the helpless, wriggling Arthur under his strong grip. “The day of reckoning will come, Harry Hart. Do not interfere with us, ever again. Do not come between the predator and its prey. I will continue the very thing that we have started!” The mutated man blurted out with a deep, raspy voice and, surprisingly, he roared like a tiger and threw Arthur with his might at the two-way mirror. Arthur’s body came in contact with the mirror, the impact broke the glass, and the system alarm went off immediately. Arthur hit the wall at the side of the observation room, falling on the floor and with a loud thud, he was unconscious. 

Lady Morgana went immediately to Arthur, checking for a pulse. Percival volleyed a round of bullets at the enemy but incredibly, the Black-Op dodged them all with extreme speed and agility. Percival was quickly disarmed by the enemy and they too engaged in a brawl. He turned on his signet ring and delivered successfully 50,000 volts at the assailant’s chest but it has little effect. The mutated man sniggered at him and cackled, “Your toys are useless!” He didn’t face this kind of enemy before and with that he was overwhelmed and thrown across the room. With a few groans, he pulled himself together and went back on his feet but to find out that his prisoner has already escaped the interrogation room and the mangled, automated door was left ajar. 

Percival went to Lady Morgana who was busy nursing Arthur and gave him a reassuring nod that Arthur lives. He pinged Merlin from his cracked Op-glasses to convey his failed attempt to contain the situation. “Merlin, Arthur is down. The prisoner has escaped the interrogation room and might be heading your way. Alert! The prisoner is Severely Dangerous, Initiate Class-S protocol, I repeat, Initiate Class-S protocol!” Percival exclaimed heavily, clutching his side, wincing. Merlin responded immediately by sending an assembly of base agents with different teams patrolling the hallways of the Kingsman Estate as loud alarms blaring at the background. Merlin was busy scanning the video feeds of all possible ways and means of escape through the War Room. “Initiating Class-S protocol, prepare total lockdown of all premises. Send out drones and scouts around the periphery of the Estate. Neutralize the prisoner but don’t kill him. I want that piece of shit found and in chains!” Merlin commanded to his subordinates.

The Black-Op ran through the hallway unceasingly, stomping and crashing every base agent that came his way. He dodged bullets, tranquilizers were useless as well and he practically maimed every single agent he encountered. Merlin spotted him from the video feeds and alerted his men. “He’s in Hallway 5 heading towards the Hanger, proceed with caution, Dammit! Double security details on the Russian Ambassador and his men. Percival! He’s deflecting everything we got against him! Have you got anything useful to tell me about our prisoner? Weaknesses? Anything just to stop him?!” Merlin blurted out of frustration. Percival came running down the hallway, following the Black-Op’s messy trail. He responded with sigh and said, “I’m still working on it, for now, give it all you’ve got Merlin, just don’t let him near the Ambassador, I don’t know what his motives are but I bet a hundred quid that it’s not good.”

Merlin gave a frustrating groan in response and continued commanding his men to push on, trying any possible ways to subdue the mutated, rampaging prisoner. Percival kept sprinting down the hallway until he heard guns blaring at the entrance of the Hangar. Several base agents were down but majority of them were still on their feet defending the entrance. Some base agents bravely engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the prisoner but quickly overwhelmed them. Percival grabbed his pistol from his holster and fired at the mutated man. His bullets luckily hit and pierced through the prisoner’s arm but it was not a fatal shot. He got his attention and they locked eyes as anger and irritation flared from the Black-Op’s red eyes. They once again engaged in heated combat. Percival used a combination of melee attacks and with his pistol as they danced through the hallway. Base agents retreated back and rescued their fellow fallen agents while the two busied themselves in a brawl aggressively.

They disengaged and paused for a few seconds. Percival spat some blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeves, his face was painted with bruises and cuts, his bespoke suit was tattered and blood-stained. His enemy kept laughing viciously at him for his futility and lack of certain strength. Percival responded with a single smile and fought back. He threw his empty pistol and directly hit at the prisoner’s forehead which irritated his enemy even more. The Black-Op pommeled a series of punches but luckily Percival evaded them all, he has been training for half his life for this kind of messy situation. He jumped, doing parkour-like moves at the wall and successfully landing a heavy punch at the prisoner’s jaw. His enemy staggered and shook his head, doubling his vision from the punch. This gave Percival a chance so he took the moment and performed a roundhouse kick which ultimately knocked his enemy off his feet. 

Percival fixed his suit and gussied himself before approaching his fallen enemy. The prisoner was squirming at the floor. His cockiness was proven ineffective. Percival wanted to kick the mutated man at the face with his heavy Oxfords in order to neutralize him completely but a large hand stopped his foot from reaching the man’s face. The Black-Op’s face reddened and his eyes burned up with anger. He grabbed Percival’s leg and jabbed him in the face, breaking Percival’s nose in the process. Percival’s state of vision became blurry and his mind turned groggy. The Black-Op quickly jumped back on his feet, grabbed Percival effortlessly and threw him across the hallway. With loud crash, Percival laid on the metal floor unconscious.

The Black-Op turned towards the guards at the entrance of the Hangar and threw himself at them. They were swiftly overwhelmed by their assailant and the prisoner broke the automated entrance, breaching the Hangar. He grabbed a loaded gun from one of the fallen guards and ran towards the make-shift medical tent. The medical team retreated and ran for their lives as they saw the prisoner approaching their medical tent. The Ambassador guards quickly responded and shoot at their assailant. With great speed, the Black-Op dodged all of their bullets and he quickly fired back in response. One by one, the Ambassador guards fell from the mutated man’s bullets. As soon as he done with them, he threw the empty pistol and reached towards the Russian Ambassador who was cowering at the corner of the medical tent. Fortunately, the Ambassador slipped away from his grip and ran outside to seek help. But his luck ran dry, He was quickly subdued by his assailant. He was pleading for his life and the Black-Op ignored all of them. He grabbed the Ambassador by the neck and started choking him. 

“With your death, all will be put into their proper place!” the Black-Op exclaimed in his loud raspy voice. The Black-Op almost done the deed but a gunshot staggered him, hitting him at his right shoulder which again, ineffective. Standing in front of him, at least 10 feet away, was Percival holding a loaded pistol aiming at his face and hundred base agents surrounding the Hangar. The Black-Op turned and held the Ambassador hostage and used him as his human shield, covering the Ambassador’s mouth with his large, filthy hand. “Let go of the Ambassador and we will let you go too! A fair exchange: your pitiful life with the Ambassador’s!” exclaimed Percival in a demanding tone. The Black-Op responded with an eerie laugh and blurted out, “Your irritating persistence is commendable, Agent Percival! But, this situation is non-negotiable, I’m afraid I have to decline your “fair offer”.” With that statement, he sealed the deal by twisting the Ambassador’s neck, breaking it which killed the Ambassador instantly. Percival flinched from what he had encountered. The Russian Ambassador’s lifeless body fell to the floor as the Black-Op laughed viciously, his mission finally succeeded.

Out of the sudden, a gunshot was heard and the Black-Op’s head exploded into bits. The mutated man’s lifeless and headless body fell right next to the Russian Ambassador’s. Percival and his men were stupefied at the scene and decided to lower their guns and turned their heads at the direction of the bullet. They saw up the second floor balcony of the Hanger was Arthur holding a Kingman-custom, military-grade sniper rifle with smoke still coming out of the barrel. Harry Hart gave a heavy sigh and said, “Percival, clean this mess up and alert the medical team for any casualties and survivors from this fuck-up incident.” Percival responded with a single nod and commanded his men. Arthur left the balcony and carried the heavy sniper rifle at his shoulders and pinged Merlin at his Op-glasses. “Merlin, alert the press, tell them that the Russian Ambassador didn’t survive the ordeal at Hyde Park and pronounced dead upon arrival due to multiple trauma. Indirectly, contact the Russian Embassy as well.” Arthur said with a heavy heart stroking his forehead. Arthur walked down the hallway proceeding to the hospital wing.

“The press is going to have a field day, Arthur.” Merlin responded via Op-glasses. Arthur groaned at Merlin’s statement and as he continued walking towards the hospital wing. When the Class-S protocol has been cleared, the total lockdown was lifted, every base agents and support staff resumed their daily work routines including the hospital wing. As Arthur reached towards the hospital lobby, he heard a commotion right outside Eggsy’s door. 

Eggsy was cussing out loud and shouting to let him go as a medical doctor and several nurses were containing him inside his room. “We’re truly sorry, Agent Galahad but protocol states that you must retain in your room for six more hours to run more tests before I discharge you!” exclaimed the medical doctor nervously. “I don’t give a fuck about your fucking tests, I just wanted to know what the fuck is going on! Why is there a fucking lockdown?” shouted Eggsy with frustration. The nurses were silent and the doctor just mumbled in response. Eggsy rolled his eyes out of annoyance, groaned and exclaimed, “Just get me the fucking out of here and I want to see Arthur!” Eggsy tried pushing out of the door as the medical team were trying their best effort to contain him. “Sir! Agent Galahad, I don’t want to sedate you but please don’t give me the reason to do so!” threatened the medical doctor which made Eggsy even more annoyed. “FUCK OFF!” responded Eggsy angrily. With that the doctor reached into his medical coat pocket and grabbed a syringe filled with sedating medication as he readily uncapped it.

Arthur stepped in at the foot of the door, gave a heavy sigh and cleared his throat. “That won’t be necessary, doctor!” Arthur uttered calmly at the crowd. The medical team ceased, stupefied at the peculiar appearance of their boss and greeted him which the Arthur responded with a single nod. The medical doctor capped the syringe and returned it in his pocket. “Thank you for taking care of Agent Galahad and I will take it from here, please tend to your other patients.” Arthur said to the medical team which they scattered away. Eggsy stared at Arthur with muddled expression and asked, “What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit! What the fuck is the sniper rifle for?” Arthur replied him with a heavy sigh and said, “Long story and another long story. I need something to drink first.” He got the attention of a passing nurse and ordered her, “Excuse me, sorry to disturb you but would you mind fetching me a cup of coffee please, black, no sugar. Thank you.” The nurse replied affirmatively with confuse look on her face and went on to get his boss some coffee. Arthur returned towards Eggsy and to see him mouth agape in surprise and with scrambled expression. “You never drink coffee and certainly you almost hated it. You’re a fucking “TEA person”!” Eggsy blurted out surprisingly.

Harry Hart smiled at him, rested his heavy sniper rifle at the nearby wall and said, “I think I needed it. I need myself to be more awake. I’m afraid, I certainly need to get use to the taste of bitterness in the days to come.”

 

\---END OF CHAPTER SIX---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, right? Sorry again for the late post. I have been very busy at work lately. Please leave a comment. Hoping you'll love it! I'm very EXCITED for the upcoming sequel: KINGSMAN AND THE GOLDEN CIRCLE...(crossing my fingers)


End file.
